Drunk Affection
by Ziirroh
Summary: "You won't stay?" She asked innocently. "Uh, um, I-" Ruby was at a loss for words, unable to coherently form a sentence. This was all too much for her. Why was Weiss acting so weird right now?
1. Drunk Affection

**A/N: tumblr user moekumo made a doodle of a drunk, affectionate Weiss hugging a Rooboo who was labelled as being 'terrified'. So I wrote a thing for it.**

* * *

When Ruby entered team RWBY's dorm room, she wasn't surprised that no one was there.

Earlier in the day while she had been out shopping for school supplies and some snacks, Yang had messaged her Scroll.

 _'Going out to the bar with the girls. Won't be back til late. Ren and Jaune are still at the academy, so hang out with them if you get bored.'_

She had done just that when she returned to Beacon. Ruby and the two boys ended up doing various activities to pass the time. They played video games, watched a movie, and even studied for an upcoming exam. When the sky became dark, and all ideas were exhausted, Ruby decided it was time to retire to her own dorm.

Thus here she stood, looking at her team's empty bunks sadly.

It wasn't fair being younger than everyone else. She wanted to have fun too!

Ruby trudged toward her bunk, looking up at it with a scowl. Letting out a frustrated shout she flopped onto Weiss' bed instead of performing the dexterous task of climbing into her own. She was too irritated to care about messing up her partner's bed.

"Let her yell at me, it's better than nothing." Ruby mumbled bitterly.

In that moment she heard the lock to the door click, and it swung inward as the heiress herself stumbled in.

Ruby got up with a start. She didn't really want Weiss to yell at her.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed, waving her hands in front of her frantically as she tried to sputter an apology.

"Ah, Weiss! I know I shouldn't be on your bed, and I'm sorry I messed up the sheets. I'll fix it for you, just don't yell at me!" Weiss stared blankly at her for a second before walking towards her with a lopsided grin.

"Why would I yell at you Rose?" She slurred out. There was a note of affection in her voice when she said Ruby's surname.

Ruby stared at Weiss in shock. She wasn't angry? Weiss was always waiting for a chance to yell at Ruby's slip-ups. This was too strange for her to accept.

"Um, Weiss? Are you alright?" She asked with hesitance.

Weiss' grin seemed to brighten the room when she replied. "I feel greeeeeat Ruby. Thanks for asking." Ruby was still bewildered by the other girl's behavior.

She moved away a little when Weiss took a seat next to her on the bed. This didn't go unnoticed by the older girl, as she frowned, looking at Ruby like a kicked puppy. "Why did you move away? Do you not like me anymore?"

Ruby could hear the waver in her voice, her bottom lip jutting out slightly and quivering with a pout. Her eyes seemed to have become larger, and shined from the impending tears. Panicking at this unexpected reaction Ruby moved closer to her in an attempt to amend the misunderstanding.

"No! T-there's no way I wouldn't like you. I like you a lot! Um, but not like-like, just like, as in good friends." She babbled out nervously, her cheeks tinging pink at what she had unintentionally implied.

Weiss immediately lit up with a smile, giggling at Ruby's awkward behavior. "You're so weird Ruby." She said, raising a hand in a weak attempt to stifle her giggling.

Ruby sighed in relief, having avoided making her partner upset. Looking around the room a realization hit her. "Where are the others?" She inquired aloud.

"I don't know~" Weiss sang out. Another fit of giggles overcoming her.

Ruby sighed once again. "Well I guess we should get ready for bed. It's pretty late, and we still have classes tomorrow." Ruby was starting to rise up from the bed, but a small tug at her cloak made her pause.

Looking back she found Weiss holding a fistful of her cloak, looking at her with pleading eyes. "You won't stay?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, um, I-" Ruby was at a loss for words, unable to coherently form a sentence.

This was all too much for her. Why was Weiss acting so weird right now? She didn't understand what had gotten into her partner, but that glint of sadness in Weiss' eyes was hard to ignore.

Ruby sat back down, earning her a delighted squeal from the older girl. Weiss then scooted further onto the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard. She bounced a bit in giddiness, giggling to herself all the while.

Gosh, she was being so adorable.

"Ruby, hey Ruby!" Weiss chittered excitedly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What is it Weiss?"

The other girl opened her arms wide. "I wanna hug!" She announced cheerily.

Ruby froze. Weiss, wanting to hug. Something was definitely off.

Weiss never wanted physical contact of any kind. It was an understanding that the others, and herself, had come to respect. What few forms of contact she did initiate usually didn't require it to occur over a lengthy period of time. Hearing Weiss willingly asking for a hug, of all things, was completely off the wall.

"A-A hug? Are you sure Weiss? You usually don't like these kind of things." Ruby treaded cautiously on the topic.

"Mhmm!" Weiss nodded her head, watching Ruby with expectant eyes and open arms.

Ruby gulped nervously. "Um, alright then." Weiss' smile widened as Ruby moved towards her. She had to crawl across the bed to reach her and once she did, she was immediately pulled into an embrace.

Not given any time to sit up Ruby's body was pressed flushed against Weiss. She braced her arms on both sides of Weiss, though she was unable to move back any further as Weiss had already crossed her arms over her back. Her face was mere inches from Weiss' chest, and the thought of being so close made her blush furiously.

"Ruby, you dork, that's not how a hug works." Weiss chided her playfully. "You're supposed to hold the other person close to you."

Ruby processed this information, realizing what it would eventually lead to. Without any other option available Ruby finally caved. She carefully lifted her arms and wrapped them around Weiss's torso.

Now lacking any support, the side of her face pressed against Weiss' soft chest. She could hear the girl's heartbeat reverberating, and felt every rise and fall of her chest. Ruby's grip on her jacket tightened when Weiss sighed happily, the noise rumbling low through her body.

Humming in content, Weiss rested her chin atop the messy locks of red. Somewhat nuzzling her cheek against the soft locks.

"See, isn't this much better?" Weiss' warm breath tickled at some of her bangs, making Ruby stiffen.

Ruby didn't dare move or speak, afraid Weiss would make her perform some other act of affection if she said the wrong thing. Luckily nothing needed to be said as Weiss soon started to drift to sleep. Ruby waited until she heard her partner's quiet snores and felt the laxness in her arms. Even then she was unwilling to move for fear she would awaken her partner to another bout of antics.

"Y'know what. This isn't so bad." She thought as slumber began darkening her vision and weighing down her consciousness.

She inhaled deeply, releasing the air in one long breath, and soon enough she, too, was beginning to fall asleep. As she settled comfortably against Weiss one final thought entered her mind before dormancy claimed her.

 _Weiss may be acting strange, but she's kind of cute like this_ _._


	2. Morning After

**A/N: Okay! So, this is getting a second chapter due to a request for Weiss' side of things the morning after her drunken antics. Happy (early) Valentine's Day** ** _workeranomalie_** **, and thank you for the request! Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Weiss awoke groggily to the sounds of birds chirping.

She grumbled in discontent at their incessant noise. She had already developed a terrible headache this early in the morning, she could make do without their bothersome twittering.

Deciding there was no true escape from their sound, Weiss buried her face into the pillow she held. It was very warm and soft, much more inviting than the sunlight that filtered in through the window. She turned her head to rest an ear against it, hoping that she could at least block the birds chirping a little bit. She sighed in content as she felt slumber gradually blanketing her mind once more; the steady sound of the pillow's heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Wait. Heartbeat?

Weiss snapped her eyes open and looked in horror at the "pillow" she had her arms wrapped around.

Ruby was lying beside her, peacefully dozing off with a content expression on her features. She had one arm raised up by her head and the other was loosely draped over Weiss' waist. Her soft snores were the only indication that she hadn't yet awakened, and Weiss planned on keeping it that way.

Weiss' mind was swirling with thoughts, trying to recollect the events of the previous night. Most of it was a blur of lights and noise, until she glimpsed a sliver of a memory concerning the dorm room. All she could gather was the fact that she had gotten herself drunk (thanks to Yang's continuous taunts), and that she had managed to stumble into their room where Ruby awaited.

At this point her headache was beginning to feel like it was splitting her skull in two from her panicking and trying to remember what had happened. Holding a hand against the side of her head Weiss shut her eyes and groaned in pain, curling her body up as she tried to ride the waves of agony until they subsided. What she didn't know through her haze of pain was that her actions had woken up Ruby.

Weiss felt the bed shift as Ruby began to stir, but she didn't have the time to react due to the throbbing ache she was experiencing. She could hear Ruby asking her something but couldn't focus on her voice, only on her insufferable headache. For a brief moment Weiss felt Ruby's warmth disappear, but it wasn't long when the bed creaked under Ruby's weight once again.

She felt something cool against her skin and it helped to clear Weiss' mind a bit. With Ruby's support Weiss managed to sit up, a few hisses of reluctance slipping past her lips. Finally, Weiss was able to slowly open her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her partner's anxious face.

Ruby was holding a cool glass of water, and it was at that moment that Weiss realized just how thirsty she was. Weiss took the cup and guzzled down the soothing cool water appreciatively. Once it was emptied Ruby took the glass and set it aside on a nearby desk. Weiss sighed tiredly, her mind much clearer now thanks to the water. Although the pain was still present, it was starting to subside.

This time when Ruby spoke Weiss could focus on her words. "Are you okay Weiss? Do you need more water?" Weiss nodded slowly. "Another glass would be lovely, and some painkillers." Ruby didn't waste any time as she quickly zipped out of the room and procured another cup of water and the pills.

Weiss drank with more control this time, taking the painkillers and emptying the entire cup once more. While Ruby placed the glass onto the desk Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing with frustration at her predicament. She stayed that way for a long moment before she opened them again, and found Ruby staring at her attentively.

Weiss couldn't help but imagine the girl with puppy ears and a tail as she awaited eagerly for Weiss' next action. The thought caused her to stifle a laugh behind her hand, which only made Ruby tilt her head in confusion and further her likeness to a puppy.

"I don't know what's so funny, but does this mean you're feeling better now?" Ruby asked innocently.

Weiss regained her composure, giving Ruby a gentle smile. "Yes. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you."

Ruby's face lit up, and the excitement in her eyes gave Weiss a warm feeling. "No problem Weiss! You're my partner; if you're not feeling good then I'm not feeling good, and we can't go around being a bunch of sad sacks." Ruby said wearing a goofy grin.

"Indeed. We wouldn't want that." Ruby's smile was infectious. Weiss couldn't stop herself from smiling as well. That is, until she remembered why she had such a horrid headache in the first place. Weiss' brow furrowed in contemplation, and Ruby watched her curiously until she spoke. "Ruby, can you tell me what happened last night, when I got into the dorm room?"

Weiss didn't miss the sudden nervousness that overcame Ruby. After being partners for a while now, she could detect all of Ruby's habits. First it was the way her eyes shifted to the side, not daring to make contact with Weiss'. Then it was the endearing way she would fidget in place; wiggling her body from side-to-side. Lastly it was how she pushed her forefingers together as she tried to find her words, just like the first time they met.

"Well- um, you came into the room and were acting all funny, then when I tried to go up to my bed you asked me to stay with you, so I did, and then we just kind of fell asleep together." Ruby looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Y- You're not mad at me, are you?"

Even if Weiss were to say she was angry, she wouldn't have the heart to say it to that innocent look. "No, Ruby, I'm not mad at you. If I should be mad at anyone, it would be at myself." Weiss sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. Closing her eyes she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Ruby's shoulder. The other girl made a nervous squeak, but she didn't protest to the action.

Weiss tried once again to collect her thoughts of the previous night. Now that she was no longer panicking it was easier to pick up on more details. It was with much embarrassment that she recalled most of her time with Ruby, and it was in that moment that she felt guilty for how she acted towards her. She mulled sullenly over how she forced her partner into an uncomfortable situation.

The feeling of Ruby's hand stroking through her hair pulled her away from her thoughts. The motion was simple, but it was reassuring to feel Ruby's support through the action. "It's okay, Weiss." She said softly. It was as if Ruby had read her thoughts when she spoke those words. It was something Weiss didn't know she needed until they were said.

Weiss carefully turned her head, her cheek now resting against Ruby's shoulder, and spoke. "Thank you, Ruby." Her breath tickled against the nape of Ruby's neck, and the girl couldn't help but giggle at the sensation. "No problem."

They sat there for a long while, Weiss leaning against Ruby and her partner combing through her hair while supporting her. It wasn't until Weiss began to noticeably nod off that Ruby gently separated them, looking at Weiss with a playful smirk. "Tired already?"

Weiss nodded, feeling the grogginess that wanted to pull her under. "I wouldn't mind taking a short nap. It's still a weekend, so we can afford the extra sleep." Ruby hummed in agreement.

Weiss quickly excused herself to use the bathroom before returning to the room and remov her bolero. Not feeling bothered to change into different clothes, she set it aside on a desk and went toward her bed. Meanwhile Ruby had quickly changed into her pajamas while Weiss was gone.

As Weiss settled herself under the covers she caught Ruby trying to climb into her own bed. "Where do you think you're going?" She said curtly, causing her partner to pause. "Um, I'm going to take a nap?" Ruby answered cautiously, peeking down at her from where she stood.

Weiss pulled aside her covers, gesturing to the empty space beside her. Ruby broke into a grin, trying not to look too eager as she settled into the spot next to her. Weiss brought the covers over herself and Ruby and was ready for sleep, but the zealous silver eyes that stared at her gave her pause.

"What is it?" She questioned her partner, who then became shy. "Is it okay if we cuddle, like earlier?" Ruby had such a hopeful tone and expression that Weiss couldn't say no to. She didn't have a reason to either. "I don't see why not."

Ruby wiggled her body in an attempt to contain her excitement. They fell into a similar embrace like the one Weiss woke up to, each one of their arms resting over the other's waist. Ruby settled her other arm under Weiss' head, while Weiss kept hers curled between their bodies. It took a moment to find that niche of comfort, as they had to intertwine their legs to be in the best position, but soon they were settled and ready to rest.

Weiss was suddenly very self-aware of their proximity. She had never intentionally been this intimate with anyone before, not even Winter.

Despite all of her energy Ruby was first to doze off, soft snores surrounding the small space of Weiss' bed. The sound became a welcomed one, helping Weiss to relax a little. Once she got her nerves to settle Weiss began slowly drifting away as well.

Her curled hand moved to grip at Ruby's tank top in a loose hold and Weiss pulled herself closer against the girl. She found a spot to rest her head beneath Ruby's chin, molding with her form perfectly. She inhaled softly and could catch the smell of roses mingling with that of Ruby's own scent, and with a satisfied hum she succumbed to slumber.

* * *

 **Omake:**

It was almost evening when Yang and Blake finally made it back to the dorms. Blake was scolding Yang about the heiress, who they had lost track of last night during their outing.

"Oh, c'mon Blakey. Weiss is a big girl. She knows how to take care of herself." Yang said with a dismissive wave.

"Not if we hear about another forest catching fire." Blake mumbled to herself grouchily.

Opening the door to their dorm the two entered, only to notice the abnormal silence that greeted them.

"That's weird. I thought at least Ruby would-" Yang stopped her sentence short as she moved further into the room.

Blake watched her partner curiously, noting the grin on her face as she approached her. "What is it?" Blake inquired, but soon she found the answer to her own question as she stood next to Yang.

The pair stared down at the heiress' bunk, both smiling at the scene before them.

"Awwww! Aren't they just adorable?" Yang whispered excitedly.

"Perhaps we should come back at a later time." Blake said quietly.

Yang nodded, looking over at her partner eagerly. "Wanna go see how the girls are holding up on the JNPR side of things?"

Blake smirked at her, while Yang waggled her eye brows humorously. "Sure."

The two tip-toed out of the room, Yang closing the door and whispering softly. "Sweet dreams girls."


End file.
